Doll
by cardigan-ReD
Summary: Crossdressing, non-con, David Bowie, oh my! Remus has to complete a little Marauders initiation presented by Sirius and James. Too bad they both know about his little ahem fetish. TBC.
1. Default Chapter

Afternoons were always Remus's favorite of the day. It was his time to be alone, after classes and before dinner, when all the other boys were out playing a game of rugby or causing poor Serverus a bit of trouble. The common room was empty and the only sound was that of the pages of his favorite stories flipping lightly over his fingers. To Remus this was paradise, his own personal heaven which could not be disturbed by anyone or anything…..

"Hey there Remus," except Sirius.

"Look what I got for you." and a letter dropped into the binding of his book.

"I was trying to read that you know," Remus sighed as he took the unmarked letter in his hands.

"Earth to the bookworm, school ended half an hour ago! You were supposed to meet me and the other Marauders out in the court yard, remember?"

"I was? What for?"

"What are you holding?" Remus looked down at the letter in his hands. Slowly, he opened it to find a piece of parchment neatly folded. "It's our instructions on what we're to wear to the Halloween dance this Friday. We were all supposed to pick them up from James today."

"You mean we're told what to wear?"

"It's Marauders tradition. Every year one of us picks the costume theme. This year was James's."

Young Remus couldn't help but to feel a little uneasy at the thought of James Potter deciding what he should costume as to the dance. James wasn't the cruelest of the Marauders, that title went to Sirius, but he wasn't the nicest either.

"Don't look so nervous," Sirius laughed, "he's not going to pick anything too dreadful, I mean, whatever he picks he'll have to wear too."

"James is still an odd one though," Remus muttered to himself and he fiddled with the folded piece of parchment.

"Well, just so you know, that parchment won't tell you what it is, only where to find it. The big surprise comes on the night of!"

Of course Remus wasn't at all keen on the idea, but he wanted to be a Marauder more then

anything else. Not for the jokes, or the pranks or the mere fun of it all, but for….well…..

"Sound good Remus?" Looking up at his fellow school mate, he couldn't help but to fall into his eyes. Those eyes, he knew he could swim forever in their icy cold depths. Forever, he wanted to be with Sirius forever….

"Well, I have other things to attend to, see you later, all right?" The dark haired boy didn't even wait for an answer as he slammed the bedroom door leaving Remus with quite a lot on his mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00

"So, did he take it?"

"Yeah."

"Did he believe it?"

"Of course. It's Remus."

Two voices spoke in a whisper in a dark corner of the courtyard. Their purpose unknown, but it was clear to the passing students whose eyes happened to glance their way that something devious was being planned.

"Does Peter know what we're doing?"

"Are you kidding? He's still sore about his little initiation."

Quiet laughter, and then, "So, did you buy it?"

"But of course. Sirius, I've been waiting for this day since I laid eyes on Remus. Kinky little thing…."

"Me too. This is going to be the best Halloween dance ever!"

"The best Halloween dance that we've never attended at least!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Remus couldn't take his eyes off of it. That piece of parchment, sitting on his nightstand, mocking him with James's lighthearted laugh.

It was the night of the dance, time to face his fate. Remus of course had been through all the atrocious possibilities that James could release, thoughts of wigs and make up, dressing in a child's costume or maybe something more adult. Remus got sick at the thought of his school mates seeing him in anything less modest than his school uniform.

The clock struck six, the dance was in half an hour. Now or never. Remus slowly unfolded the parchment, and with a deep breath, read aloud his doom.

"Go downstairs into the common room. Inside the small door where the firewood is kept you'll find a box with you name on it. Take it, go back to your room and open it. Put your costume on and join us on the dance floor at six thirty sharp! Love, Padfoot and Prongs."

Remus did as he was told, and sure enough, inside the little door by the fire place there was a box with his name neatly written on top. As stealthy as he could, he brought the box upstairs to his room and placed it on his bed. His hands were shaking as he unwrapped the binding. Remus's mind was running laps around all the awful ideas he'd come up with over the last few weeks, but nothing, nothing could prepare him for the shock of the final selection.

"Oh….dear…."

"Something wrong Remus?" Remus, startled, turned to find both Sirius and James at his door, grinning deeply and lacking in any sort of costume wear.

"I hope you've come to tell me this is a joke! You can't expect me to wear this to the dance!"

"We don't," James closed the bedroom door, the sound of it's locking echoing in every corner of the room.

"Good," Remus sighed, "I didn't think you two could be so cruel."

"You're still going to wear it though," Sirius said as he took a few steps toward his severely confused friend, "you're going to wear it for us."

"W-what?" Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh don't pretend that you didn't get a little chubby in your knickers when you saw it. We know all about your little fetish Remus." James approached the bed and pushed the two boys aside. He then kneeled down and reached beneath the mattress and retrieved a few 'naughty' magazines.

Remus was now visibly panicked. "How did you…why…those are mine! You have no business looking at my things!"

"Oh quiet now," Sirius whispered as he grabbed Remus from behind and pulled him close, close enough for the smaller boy to feel the hard on in his friend's pressing against his back.

"My, my," James said in a mock serious tone, "what do we have? Boys in drag? Oh Remus, you do have quite the fetish!"

"They're just dirty magazines, doesn't mean anything!" Remus was trying to struggle himself away from Sirius, but despite his thin frame the dark haired boy was rather strong.

"I think it does," Sirius smirked before letting his warm, wet tongue roll along the outline of Remus's ear. This of course sent a wave of powerful chills up and down Remus's spine and made him weak as kitten in Sirius's arms.

"Doesn't matter if it means anything or not, if you don't want us to leak to word about what you like to touch yourself to before you go to bed I suggest you do what we say, and we say put on the costume." James suddenly reached down and tore off Remus's pants which cause the boy to cry out in shock.

"I think he's liking it James," Sirius laughed.

"I agree!" Next came his top which was practically ripped off his back. Remus was now dressed in nothing more than his boxers and a pair of socks. He was rather shaken and on the verge of tears. How could these boys, these boys he called his friends be so cruel?

"Now put it on," Sirius threw him against his bed. "And James, put on some music, will ya?" Sirius pulled up a couple of chairs from the corners of the room and positioned them in front of poor, bent over Remus.

"How about some Bowie, that ought to get us into the mood." James flashed the record, which Sirius gave an approving nod to. The two then sat themselves down comfortable in the chairs, their full attention on Remus.

"So, when does the show begin?" Remus stood up to face the two boys, half naked and shaking with anger and fear.

"What do you want me to do?"

"We want to see you put on the dress of course!" Sirius laughed.

_I'm an alligator, I'm a mama-papa coming for you  
I'm the space invader, I'll be a rock 'n' rollin' bitch for you  
Keep your mouth shut,  
you're squawking like a pink monkey bird  
And I'm busting up my brains for the words_

"Do it all sexy like, you know, real slow. Get us all nice and horny!" Remus couldn't help but to feel like he was going to hurl. This whole situation had taken an unbelievable turn for the worst, but he had no choice but to comply. James and Sirius seeing him in a dress wasn't nearly half as bad as the entire school knowing that he got off on the idea. Hopefully they just wanted him to try it, have a few laughs and call it a night. He knew, or he hoped, that they wouldn't take it any further. They wouldn't, he thought to himself, this was just a little initiation, cruel, yes, but just an initiation.

Remus removed his socks and boxers, and his semi hard on was met with laughter and jeers from the two Marauders.

"Put on the panties first," James said in between laughing fits, "those will look really sexy on you!"

Looking in the box, Remus found a pair of black, silk panties with white lace along the backside. They were just large enough for him to wear. His semi turned into a full hard on as his aroused flesh touched the soft, cool silkiness of the panties. Remus let a little smile curl his lips, after all, this had sort of always been a fantasy of his.

"Now the stockings," Sirius's voice commanded. Remus looked up into the eyes he'd always adored, he saw lust and heat that he'd never seen there before, Sirius was suddenly quite different. Remus didn't know for sure if he liked it or not.

Pawing through the box he found two pairs of sheer black stockings and a garter to hold them up.

"I'm sure you know how to do it," Sirius smiled. Remus nodded. Of course he did, he'd seen all this before in his magazines. He could have kicked himself for being so stupid, he should have known that somehow, someway someone was going to find out about this. But why these two, why Sirius?

"Take it slow," James hissed as Remus began to slip the stockings up his leg. He carefully pulled each one up, feeling the soft, light fabric inch along his thighs. The garter came next, securing itself nicely around his waist.

Fastening the garter wasn't as easy as Remus had thought it to be, and it took him a few, embarrassing moments to secure all four of them to his stockings. The worst of it was having to be slightly bent over as he did so and feeling the two boys watching him very closely.

Remus took a deep breath, now came the big piece. The dress itself. He pulled it out of the box, and for the first time got to see what it actually was.

"A maid's dress?"

"Complete with a little apron," Sirius added with a little laugh. Remus looked in the box. Indeed there was an apron and a little maid's hat for his to wear.

"You can't put the dress on yet," James said, reaching into his coat pocket.

_Keep your 'lectric eye on me babe  
Put your ray gun to my head  
Press your space face close to mine, love_

_Freak out in a moonage daydream oh yeah!_

"What'd you bring?" Sirius asked, smiling, anxious to see what else James could throw into the mix.

"Stole it from one of the first year girls, don't ask me how but trust me it wasn't easy." James pulled out a pieces of fabric when opened could clearly be seen as a little.."

"Oh James, that's adorable!"

"I'm not wearing that!" Remus huffed.

"You're already wearing panties and stockings."

"And you were about to put on a dress."

"Yes but," Remus stammered, "that's a little much." James looked at the little bit of fabric in his hands.

"This?" He asked. "This is much? Remus, if you think this is a bit much I'd like t hear your commentary on what else we're going to do to you tonight!" Sirius let out a laugh as Remus sank down onto the bed.

"What're you two planning? I thought I was just going to have to dress up for you and that'd be it."

"Oh Remus," Sirius was still laughing as he got up from his seat, "this is an initiation. If we're going to haze you we might as well do it right, eh James?"

"That's right," James stood up to meet his friend. "So, why don't you be a good little boy and put on your training bra?"

"No!" Remus cried out as the two boys assaulted him. Sirius, again, grabbed him from behind and sat him down on his lap as he sat down on the bed. Sirius quite forcefully held Remus's arms over his head while he intertwined their legs to keep his friend from trying to make any sudden moves as James fit him up for his trainer.

The poor girl must have been rather flat chested because her little training bra fit Remus a little too well. It was white with sheer triangles over where her budding breast should have been. You could clearly see Remus's tiny little pink raisin nipples sticking though.

"Our little girl is growing up," James wiped away a few mock tears as he looked down on the squirming Remus. He then got down on his knees and positioned himself in front of the boy's crotch, rubbing the tip of his nose along the soft panty fabric that still hid quite the raging hard on. "Oh Sirius," he whispered, "I want him now…"

"We said we were going to wait till our little doll was all dressed up," Sirius sighed, lacing a few meaningless kisses on Remus's neck.

"Stop it…." Remus breathed, "whatever you two are planning….stop….please…." he was hard for him to hide his arousal.

"Can I play with him?" James asked, ignoring Remus's plea. "Just a little, tiny bit?"

"As long as it's above the waist," Sirius said rather seriously. This was met with a smile by James who began to look over his little "doll" with hungry eyes.

Remus's was suddenly overtaken with the sensation of a warm, wet mouth encircling one of his nipples. Through the sheer fabric, James was softly licking, softly nibbling, sucking and playing, tugging at them lightly and warming them with his lapping tongue. Remus wanted to cry out in pure ecstasy, but before a noise could pass his lips two fingers slipped by and began thrust in and out at rather fast pace. Sirius's long, thin fingers were now exploring Remus's mouth, digging deep and rolling over every inch on tongue and teeth. Remus found himself longing for each thrust, eagerly wanting to feel them brush past his lips again and again…..

"That's enough," Sirius pushed James away. Remus's warm and wet nipples were stung by a wave of cold air that caused them to stand. His now wet training bra showed them of, very, very well. Sirius pulled his fingers from Remus's mouth, then lifted the boy up and threw him onto the bed. "I want to see the dress now. "

"I do hope I get a little more of that later," James smiled as he climbed back into his seat.

"Of course, and then some," Sirius sat down beside him, "but I'm just itching to see our little doll get all dressed up for us." Remus was not very fond of this "doll" comparison.

The dress lay in a pile on the floor. Slowly, bending his knees, Remus picked it up and looked it over.

They couldn't have gotten a simple, plain maids dress. It wouldn't have been their style. Instead they had to buy the most girlish and sassiest dress they could. Huge puffy sleeves, layers upon layers upon layers of sew in petticoats, white lace and ruffles just about everywhere you could cram them.

Remus stuck his head through the bottom of the dress and dug through the petticoats and lace till he found the ceiling above him. He then reluctantly pushed his arms through the sleeves, now fully dressed like a little French maid.

"Let me help with the apron," Sirius got up and went to the box, "the apron was my favorite part!"

"Don't forget to zip him up," James said, trying to stifle his laughter while gently stroking his erection through his pants. He was enjoying himself quite a bit.

Sirius zipped up the dress quickly, securing Remus into it. The dress was rather tight, it's silky touch forced against his skin. Remus felt like he was ready to burst in his panties.

_Don't fake it baby, lay the real thing on me  
The church of man, love  
Is such a holy place to be  
Make me baby, make me know you really care_

Make me jump into the air

Humming along with the record, Sirius tied off the apron. Large, white, and lined with lace, it tied nicely in the back with an oversized satin bow.

"Now, the final touch," Sirius tied on the tiny maid hat, making a neat little bow under Remus's chin.

"Look at that," he growled as he spun Remus around to the mirror. Remus gasped when he saw himself.

From head to toe he was a perfect, little French maid. Black stockings held up with silver garters that rested above a now very tight pair of black silk panties. The bottom of the dress was so full of lace that it billowed out like a kinky little umbrella, topped off with an equally full and ruffled white apron. The black dress fit Remus's slender boyish frame rather well, even all the way through the puffy shoulders. And of course it was all finished off with a big white bow under his chin and a lacy little cap on top. Remus's face was bright red, a mix of pure and utter embarrassment and excitement. He only wished he could have enjoyed the sensation of being dressed like a woman without the worry of what was going to happen to him next.

_Keep your 'lectric eye on me babe  
Put your ray gun to my head  
Press your space face close to mine, love  
Freak out in a moonage daydream oh yeah!_

"James, go get the beers under my bed, we still have one six pack left from last weeks party." James nodded never taking his eyes off of Remus as he left. They were looking rather hungry again.

"So my dear," Sirius smiled, "how do you like it?" Remus, still red as a tomato stuttered, trying to formulate an answer. Sirius didn't seem much though in the mood to wait for an answer, and allowed a free hand to run underneath the dress and grab firmly onto Remus's erection.

"I think you like it quite a bit," Sirius whispered heavily into the boy's ear. Remus felt himself quiver at the sensation of Sirius's warm breath upon him.

He didn't know what to do, how to feel. He wanted this, yes, to be touched, to be felt, to be wanted and teased by Sirius. He always wanted to dress up like this, to know what it feels like to have the soft touch of satins and silk against his skin….but, but did he want this? To be held captive by his friends as they used his as their own personal "doll'?

"Got 'em!" James came through the door with six bottles of beer in a neat little cardboard carrier.

"Just in time," Sirius said above the slamming and locking of the door, "now the real fun is about to begin."

_Freak out, far out, in out_

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry everyone! I stopped coming here a long time ago, didn't know people were reading this. This chapter sucks, sorry, but I'm going to update as soon as I can. Thanks!_**

-1"Is it time to play?"

"Yes," Sirius said with a most devilish smile, "I'm bored of dress up, let's play some nasty little games shall we?"

Unable to speak, Remus shook his head no. His body was trembling, his erect penis was aching. He just wanted this to end, he almost didn't care that his friends were most assuredly going to rape him.

"Want a beer?" James asked as he popped the top off one of the long necked bottles and settled himself back down in his seat.

"Sure mate, open one up for me." Sirius then suddenly spun Remus around and pushed the smaller boy down onto his knees. "But first I want to get something from my magic bag of tricks…"

"Oh," James cooed, sitting on the edge of his chair, "what'd you bring Padfoot?"

"Nothing special," Sirius sighed, "just a little something from Peter's initiation. Remember how much fun we had with this?" The dark haired boy whipped out what appeared to be a little belt with silver loops and a little bell.

"Oh yeah," James laughed as he took a swig of his beer, "you brought the leash too, right?"

Leash? Remus panicked, he DID NOT like the idea of being leashed and collared.

"No," he whined, "please, that's just too cruel!" Sirius took the boy's chin into his hand, their eyes met. There was a moment of silence between the two as they each took in the sight of the other. Sirius, the tall, thin, mysterious one with dark eyes and raven black hair. Remus, the quiet, mousy boy with bright observant eyes that popped from his pale skin and fair colored locks. Polar opposites, in both appearance and obviously behavior.

"Put it on already!" James chirped, becoming bored of the scene. Sirius shook his head, a smile creped across his face.

"Ready?" He grabbed Remus's hair and forced his head up, causing a cry of pain to escape from the small boys lips. Remus tried to fight back, but James, leaping to action, grabbed Remus's free hands and held them behind his back. "Did you bring the tape?" Sirius shouted and he tried to battle with the insubordinate Remus.

"I'm tying him off right now." Remus heard the sound of duct tape being unwrapped, and the cold touch of something sticky tying quickly around his wrist. Before he knew it his hands were bound behind him and a dog collar was fastened around his neck. "I hate having to work," James sighed, getting to his feet, "I wish you could just be a good doll and do as your told."

"I'm not a doll," Remus growled.

"Then what are you?" Sirius asked, securing the long, black leather leash to one of the silver rings. A boy on his knees, dressed like maid with a leashed collar around his neck. Remus felt his stomach churn. That's what he was, worst of all he was enjoying it and it wasn't easy for him to hide his enjoyment.

"Come along," Sirius tugged lightly as the leash. Remus didn't move. "Come along," Sirius said again more forcefully, jerking at the leash, catching poor Remus off guard.

"That hurt!" the boy cried.

"Then learn to obey orders!" Sirius tugged at the leash again. "Now, move!" Awkwardly and on his knees, Remus followed Sirius over to his chair.

"Hand me my beer," Sirius said as he dropped his pants. Remus suddenly felt hot, very hot. He could feel his pulse pounding everywhere throughout his body. Sirius ran one of his thumbs along the inside of his waist line of his boxers, slowly teasing, pulling it down ever so slightly, allowing Remus to catch a few glimpses of his "happy trail". Remus couldn't stop starring, on or off, on or off, Sirius was being rather cruel. It was then Remus realized that he was being played with, that Sirius must have known…he must have known about his little crush and, and…

In one swift motion, Sirius pulled off his boxers completely, making Remus just want to burst. He felt ashamed of the fact that he couldn't look away and embarrassed that Sirius obviously knew his secret, but never in his life had he seen a more beautiful sight of his fully erect friend.

"Hungry?" Sirius asked, slowly wrapping the leash around his hand, reeling in the poor, dumbfounded Remus. There was nothing Remus could do to now, he was bound and at the mercy of whoever held the leash.

Sirius sat down and spread his legs wide open, Remus was just an inch away from his friends warm, red erection.

"Turn up the volume on that record player," Sirius said as he firmly grabbed Remus's hair, "I love this song."

There was a moment where his hands were gentle, running lightly over Remus's cheek, along his jaw line and ears. There was a moment when Sirius was almost a friend again, until he grabbed a fist full of Remus's hair and forced him to do the dirty deed they'd both been anticipating.

James laughed. "Be gentle now, I'm sure this is Remus's first time, eh?"

"I don't know," said Sirius, "the quiet ones are usually the filthiest sluts, isn't that right Remus? You're a nasty little slut aren't you?" Remus of course didn't answer, he couldn't answer. But apparently his friends didn't see having a cock your mouth as a reason not to answer their questions.

"I know you can hear me," Sirius growled, pushing down Remus's head, forcing him to choke on his erection, "so give me an answer. Are you a dirty, filthy, stinking slut?"

As best he could, Remus shook his head no.

"Aw, I bet he is," James managed through his fits of laughter, "make him show you what a little whore he is!"

"Come on now, use that little doggy tongue of yours, lick it up!" Sirius laughed between low, heavy moans of pleasure. Remus had no idea what he was doing. Tears were in his eyes. Sirius pulled his head up, Remus could breathe again. "Lick it I said!" The boy commanded. Remus just nodded.

The head, that was where he loved to touch himself. In the back. Remus began to lick. Sirius held his shaft for him.

"Good boy," he cooed. Remus began to roll his tongue around the head, like a lollipop, he bitterly thought. Then he began to suck and even kiss. Sirius let go of his shaft. Tentatively, Remus began to take it all in again. It was big. Hot, he was afraid he was going to throw up if he took too much. Up and down, nice and slow, sure to use his teeth, softly, moving them along the shaft. Sirius seemed to like this. A little pre-cum shot out. It was bitter, but still Remus continued on, using his tongue again, swirling it around Sirius's penis now. It excited him to hear the boy's moans.

"Stop…," Sirius commanded in a husky whisper. Remus did as he was told, looking up in confusion. Before he know what was happening, Sirius had his hand around his own dick and began jerking it madly until it exploded all over Remus's face.

Remus cried out. The boys just laughed.

"Lap it up now," James jeered, "be a good doggie!" Remus didn't of course, he was too embarrassed to move. Sirius's hot semen on his face, his lips, on some of his dress. It was humiliating.

"Here," Sirius traced a finger along the red-faced boys cheek, "lick it up." Remus mooked to see the finger covered in semen. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and began to suck on the finger. The taste was vile. He sucked it though as he had Sirius's dick, tongue and all, doing his best to please his friend.

"Is he good?" Asked James.

"Oh yes," Sirius said in a heavy breath, "you want to try?"


End file.
